Bright Darkness
by RamenBoxx
Summary: There has been darkness present in Zed's soul for ages... who will help him illuminate his worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"You like the dark, I see. Or, can't see", the old man said squinting into the darkness.

"What is it that you must disrupt me for?" the voice from the dark said. The voice was dark, malicious.

The old man just muttered something to himself and said, "There is someone that wishes to see you, master."

In the blink of an eye, the silhouette disappeared into the darkness and then reappeared behind the old man holding a shuriken to his neck. "How dare you interrupt my meditation...".

The old man, named Cedric, had just merely sighed. "Kill me if you wish. But, a man who kills without reason is the weaker man in the end... Zed." He felt the pressure of Zed's muscular arms around his neck loosen and eventually come apart.

The Master of the Shadows had a secret respect for the old man. He was brave and strong, everything that he himself had wanted to be. Zed still had flashes of the old days, being trained to become a ninja. And how he would always want to be on top and defeat his rival, Shen._ Weakness_... A word he had feared since the beginning of time.

"Weaker man..." Zed had laughed to himself.

The old man felt for Zed. Although he had been forced to serve Zed as his master, he had learned that Zed was human just like everyone else- just a bit... more... evil (for the lack of a better word)?

"Master Zed." he bowed, "Excuse me for saying this, but... You are a dark man filled with hate from past events of which I have no idea of. But please remember this, darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."

"_Love_... As in _attraction_. As in _deceit_. As in _ignorance_. As in _weakness_... Ha. You are funny, old man..." His tone suddenly became terrifyingly more serious, "_Ignorance is fatal_".

_He spit out the word 'love' as if it were poison. Is there still hope for this torn man?_, Cedric thought sorrowfully to himself.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Zed asked, "So, who is this visitor?"

**AN: So... Yeah my first story. This chapter was just to introduce Zed and tell you what kind of person he is (or at least I think he is). I don't play Zed often, but when I do I feel he's a very interesting and nysterious character! He's really fun to play! (off topic). Sorry the first chapter is a bit short... I haven't written the rest yet, but I will ASAP! I just wanted to get this up so that the nerves of uploading my first story would go away... Hahaha, so yeah keep in mind that this is my first story and tell me if there is anything that I should improve on and shtuff. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please let me join the Order of the Shadow! I'll do anything and everything!" yelled the voice from behind the gate.

Cedric sighed in pity.

"At least talk to her, Master Zed. You cannot judge a book by its cover", said Cedric.

"She does not have what it takes. I can see it in her eyes. She will _never_ be a student of mine- Now tell her to be gone."

Cedric sadly left the room to tell the girl to leave. She didn't take the news so easily.

"But... But... Why?! I have wanted this all my life! You can't just reject me without even testing my skills!" yelled the young girl.

Cedric rubbed his temples and thought: _What __should __I __say__..._

"Fine. I'll tell Master Zed." He lied. "Now, what is your name?"

"Animus... My name is Animus.", proudly said the girl.

* * *

Animus slowly walked back to her home in Demacia where she was greeted by her worried mother.

"Animus! Where were you? I was worried sick!" her mother shrieked.

"Calm down, Mom.", Animus replied. But she knew that if her mother really knew what she was up to, she would not be calm. Hell, she probably would've locked her up in her room for the rest of her life.

"I'm so glad you're home dear.", she said happily.

Ever since her father had died last year, her mother was more anxious than ever. Since then, her mother feared that one day Animus will leave and never come back.

"Whatever". She knew that she was mean to her mom. And she did it on purpose, too. She didn't want her mom to be disappointed if she had... changed.

Her mom put on a look of fake hurt which made Animus roll her eyes. Her mom could be _such_a child sometimes.

"I'm going to my room", said Animus.

"Wait a second, dear. There's someone in the dining room who would like to meet you", her mom said cheerfully.

_Oh __no__. __Should __I __just __make __a __run __for __it__? __The __back__door__? __Is __it __locked__? __What __do __I __do__?! _Animus thought frantically.

But her mom had already dragged her into the dining room where Animus saw a blonde girl with bright blue eyes who looked like she was in her late teens.

_She__'__s __pretty_, Animus thought to herself.

"Animus.", said her mother," Say hello to your new mentor, Luxanna Crownguard."

* * *

**AN****: ****So****, ****it****'****s ****been ****a ****while ****and ****I****'****m ****really ****sorry ****about ****that****. ****I ****just ****didn****'****t ****realize ****how ****hard ****keeping ****up ****with ****stuff ****like ****this ****was ****until ****now**** (****kudos ****to ****all ****writers****). ****Yeah****, ****so ****not ****a ****really ****exciting ****chapter****... ****just ****more ****intro ****stuff ****and ****whatnot****. ****I****'****ve ****had ****major ****writer****'****s ****block ****and ****I****'****m ****now ****good****... ****I ****think****. ****Well****, ****I a****t ****least ****have ****ideas ****for ****the ****chapters ****to ****come****. ****And ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****work ****on ****them****, ****like****, ****now ****so ****I ****won****'****t ****forget****. ****I****'****m ****hoping ****that ****the ****next ****chapter ****will ****be ****more ****exciting ****and ****longer****. ****So****, ****yeah****. ****Sorry ****about ****the ****huge ****break**** :****P ****I****'****ll ****try ****updating ****as ****much ****as ****I ****can****! ****Thanks ****for ****understanding****!**


End file.
